I'm Sorry, My Daughter
by The Keyboard Poet
Summary: Demeter just committed a horrible act, how will she fix it?


Everyone knows Demeter as a caring, loving and sweet-natured goddess, but like every deities, even Demeter also have her own dark side.

Demeter and Hera engaged in hostilities for weeks. Persephone however urged both her mother and her aunt to reconcile with each other because she believed their hostilities will causing more trouble to everyone, but they strongly refused. Things started getting more worse when Persephone was falsely accused by Eris, the opportunistic daughter of Nyx for aiding Hera. And that's when Demeter dragged her into a secluded room, grabbed her whip and mercilessly beating Persephone. Persephone cried in pain and screaming for help, even shouting her beloved husband's name, but Demeter shrugged it off with cruel laugh and heart-slicing words. When she finished, she threw a mega-sized heap of various types beans on Persephone and locked her in there. If only Hermes didn't accidentally broke the door three days later, then no one will know Persephone's whereabouts except Demeter alone.

Everyone was mad when they heard about this.

Hera couldn't stop blaming herself about this. She believed that she just dragged her innocent niece into a conflict where she shouldn't get involved. Her relationship with Persephone is very nice despite her strained relationship with Demeter. She even treated Persephone like her own daughter. Persephone also have a close relationship with her daughters, Hebe and Eileithiya.

When Hades heard about what happened to Persephone from Hermes, Hades quickly headed to Olympus and persuaded the king of the gods to let Persephone stay at underworld permanently, but Zeus refused because if he allowed Persephone to stay permanently at underworld, that will means turning this world into "The Second Niflheim". With no other choice left, Hades finally made a extremely bizzare move that everyone especially Zeus believed it will unlikely happen at all. He abdicated from the chthonic throne and passed the throne to his Titan cousin, Eurymedon who have ruled the Isle of The Blessed for centuries after Titanomachy. Thanathos, Hecate and Charon objected his move, but Hades managed to assuring them everything will be fine in the underworld after his abdication.

Demeter somehow regretted it. She just committed a horrible act that even Hera refused to do it. She shouldn't believe what had Eris said in the first place. She allowed her anger to take control of her, and sge would never forgave herself for it. She slowly walked towards her daughter's bedroom. A slap mark was visible on her left cheek and of course it was Hades who slapped her since his heart was enraged by her cruelty. She opened the door and checked if Hades was in her daughter's bedroom.

As she opened the door, she noticed Persephone quickly hid herself in the blanket. Luckily Hades wasn't there.

"Persephone?"

Demeter slowly approached her, sitting next to the curling girl on the bed. She tried to tull the blanket, but her daughter prevented it.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Persephone cried in fear.

"Sephie, i don't want to hurt you" Demeter assured with sad face.

Persephone slowly pull the blanket away. Her body was full of bruises and wounds.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about what i did earlier, i shouldn't doing that to you. You know, i couldn't control my anger during that time" Demeter said.

"And you released your anger on your only child" A few tears dropped from Persephone's eyes.

"Please, Sephie. I know i was wrong. Can you forgive your mom, please?" Demeter pleaded sadly.

Both of them silenced for a minute.

"Mother, i still couldn't hate you even what happened earlier" Persephone said.

Demeter quickly pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oh dear, i'm sorry for being a bad mother for you!" Demeter cried.

"It's okay, mom" Persephone replied as she hugged back in tears.

Meanwhile, Hades was leaning on the wall outside the bedroom, secretly hearing the conversation. He was glad that Demeter has realized her mistakes. At least he doesn't need to ask Eurymedon for sending her to Tartarus.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Hera asked as she leaned next to him.

"Nothing" Hades simply answered.

"Actually brother, i disagree with your 'hypothetical' desicion about abdicating your throne" Hera said.

"The only one thing important to me is to make sure Persephone is safe, especially from her 'insane' mother" Hades replied.

"Whatever" Hera sighed.

The end.


End file.
